Once Upon a Fae
by capitudascamelias
Summary: Dyson, Kenzi and Bo see themselves at Storybrooke, Maine, to investigate some Fae tracks and end up discovering that the small town has more secrets than they first imagined. This will bemostly smut, with lots of pairings from both shows. SQ endgame. This is not exclusively femash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_**Hello, dearies. This is just a creative experience. I don't own any char. I've been thinking a lot on the last days and I **_**had**_** to put it down, so the result was this fic and a pretty bad ache on my wrist (I used to handwrite the original story, so it's easier to find mistakes.)**_

_**Also, I want to thank Sultry Sweet for helping me with this. She's awesome! If you didn't any of her fics, you totally should!**_

_**And a biiiiiiig thanks to my beta and friend spacedementia5, whitout whom my stories would be FULL of mistakes. As I'm doing with College Girl, the beta version will be post after the first versions of the chapters (cuz although I'm trying to, I'm still not very patient.)**_

**Warnings**_**: English is not my first language, so there will be a LOT of mistakes. If you can, please tell me about them and I'll try to improve myself on the next chapters. There will be sex, violence and salty language.**_

_**I hope you like it.**_

Once Upon a Fae

"Werewolf."

The whisper came out of Ruby's mouth full of concern and fear. The woman stiffened in the middle of the station. Nose lifted, shoulders tensed and the corners of her mouth upwards showing white sharp teeth. She growled in a threatening way.

Yeah… That woman _was_ a wolf.

"What?"

"Ruby looked at the Sheriff, suddenly realizing where she was

"Werewolf." She repeated louder. "In Storybrooke."

"What?" Another one?!" Emma stood up with wide eyes. It had been months since something bad had happened, but she could remember the horrible things that used to happen in that little town. Sometimes she wished things were just like before the curse broke… It was shitty, yeah, but at least she had to deal with _normal_ police issues. No wraiths, no mad teenagers trying to steal her son's heart, no dark magic, no werewolves…

"Come on." The deputy grabbed the blonde's wrist dragging her out of the station following the route to Main Street not bothering to take the cruise. The Sheriff followed the other woman without protest – even if she wanted to, Ruby was way too strong to fight against.

Emma almost fell on the sidewalk when the brunette abruptly stopped.

"What the hell, Rubes?"

It was then that she looked at the tall woman beside her and, for the first time in five years, she was afraid of her friend.

She saw the sky-blue eyes turning into dangerous yellow orbs and parted lips showing big sharp _fangs_. The growl was louder this time and made a shiver run down Emma's spine. She thought how lucky she was for not being the target of Ruby's death gaze. The brunette assumed a threatening pose and green eyes nearly popped out of her skull when she saw how the usually delicate hands were now adorned with big nails and her veins could easily be seen.

_Mental note: _never _get into a cat-fight with Ruby._

Everything happened so fast then that all that the Sheriff knew was that in a second she was standing next to Ruby and in the next she felt the air coming out of her lungs and the pain in her back and head. Something sticky and warm started pooling behind her head and the woman felt slightly dizzy while she watched her friend attacking a man.

The Sheriff thought (correctly) that her friend had pushed her away (obviously a little too hard) to keep her safe, making her collide against a wall.

The fight was so violent and fast that Emma barely could understand what was happening.

The brunette carved her fangs into the man's neck, making him groan in pain before punching his attacker on the stomach. When the woman backed off, he punched her in the face with a perfect jab.

Emma felt the nausea at the sight of blood covering Ruby's mouth, teeth, chin and coming down her neck. The man's shoulder and shirt were also dampened with the red sticky liquid. His eyes were yellow, like Ruby's.

The blonde tried to stand up, but her knees felt like jelly.

The man wrapped a hand around the brunette's neck, pushing her hard against a wall. Ruby gave him a wicked grin before raising her knee to hit the guy's nuts. _Hard._

He contorted over his stomach and fell to the ground on his knees in pain.

The tall woman cleaned her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket before walking toward the man and grabbed a fistful of his hair forcing him to look up to her.

"Who are you?" She snarled between teeth.

"Dyson!" A woman screamed.

Well… That answered that question.

The deputy tightened her grip on his hair, smirking at the hiss of pain the man let out.

"Who. Are. You?"

Emma looked at the two women approaching them: one handing a dagger and the other with a sword. They walked slowly in a cautious, defensive way.

_Nice. Simply perfect._

The blonde wished she could have a normal day at work. A day that she wouldn't see armed people in leather clothes or fairytale characters.

"We are not here to fight." The woman with the dagger spoke as she slowly put the weapon in the sheath strapped to her thigh then showed her palms to Ruby. "I'm Bo. This is my friend Kenzi." She pointed towards the short woman with purple hair behind her. "And this guy is my partner. Dyson."

"He's a werewolf. What are you doing here?"

"We work for the Ash."

"Who?"

Bo stiffened with the question. A Fae asking who the Ash was… A feeling of déjà vu crossed her mind.

"The Ash. We were informed about Fae activity in this area, so we came to investigate."

"Fae activity?" Emma finally was able to get on her feet. She still felt dizzy and her head ached. Her stomach rolled like a washing machine and she took a deep breath before approaching the group. "What the fuck is that?"

"Ahn…" The woman who introduced herself as Bo had _confused_ written all over her face as she couldn't explain what was going on.

"We are a kind that coexists with humans. Like werewolves, fairies, succubi, vampires…" The man answered still on his knees.

The Sheriff shifted from foot to foot, running a hand through her hair. Great. More creatures from Fairytale Land. Except…

"You are not from Storybrooke." She said in a whisper, eyes wide in horror. "How…?"

"Excuse me. What?"

"You guys have… Magic, somehow. But you are not from Storybrooke." The blonde shot a nervous look at Ruby. Both women widened their eyes with realization.

"And you are Fae who don't know what you are…" Kenzi spoke. Her naturally big blue eyes grew even bigger. "AWESOME! Bo-Bo! They are like you!" The girl with purple hair playfully pushed Bo's shoulders and relaxed a little.

"I'm Sheriff Swan. This is my deputy, Ruby."

"Great. Can you ask your _deputy_ to let Dyson go now?"

Exchanging suspicious gazes with the woman in black leather pants, Emma nodded to Ruby.

The blonde man rose to his feet rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll have to ask you to come with me to the Station. I think we have some things to discuss."

The three strangers looked nervously to each other.

"Sure." Dyson answered in a deep voice.

* * *

Regina studied the group with an unreadable face. She didn't like the idea of outsiders in _her_ town, but couldn't deny she was at least curious about them.

People using some kind of magic out of Storybrooke…

People who didn't belong to the Enchanted Forest.

Emma had called her and explained the situation the best way she could but there were things that were too questionable about all of this. The Mayor wasn't sure what to think yet. She would have to watch them closely before deciding on her next step.

That's why she would invite them to dinner at her house. That wouldn't be a welcome party: it would be a strategy to recognize if they were allies or enemies.

"What exactly are you looking for in Storybrooke?" The former Queen sat on top of the Sheriff's desk with her back turned to the blonde woman.

"We are searching for Fae activity to know if it's something that can threaten our world." Bo started explaining. "You see… If humans find out about us… That would be chaos."

"And I assume that the tracks led you to our little town."

The pretty brunette on leather clothes nodded.

"This place screams _Fae._" Dyson said. "I wonder how nobody suspected before."

Regina and Emma exchanged a look.

"Actually, we had some problems with outsiders before." The Sheriff answered shifting uncomfortably in her chair as the Mayor pursed her lips.

The man stared at the blonde while an awkward silence grew in the room. It was obvious that they weren't welcome there.

"But I believe you won't give us any problem, am I right?" Regina asked with her best politician smile that meant to be more threatening than understanding.

The second the Mayor stopped talking, a loud crash echoed through the station and everybody looked up to the direction from which it originated. Kenzi looked at them with wide eyes and an "oops" expression on her face as she slowly backed away from the vase she accidentally had dropped on the floor. Ruby bit her tongue to not laugh at that and started cleaning the mess.

Bo sighed and rolled her eyes as Dyson pressed his temples with the tip of his fingers and shook his head. The brunette smiled apologetically at the Sheriff then at the Mayor.

"_Aside from that, _we have no intention of causing any disturbance. We don't plan to stay very long: maybe a few days to make sure there is no reason for concern and then we'll leave." Bo answered.

"I assure you that whatever you are looking for as _a reason for concern_ here in Storybrooke, you won't find it." Regina answered with a cold smile.

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Emma's voice was soft while she prepared the salad. She had offered to help Regina make dinner that night and was trying to start a conversation with the brunette.

Things were getting better between them and the blonde even started thinking about asking the former Queen out on a date. If it wasn't for all the sarcasm and sass Regina used to fill her answers with, maybe Emma wouldn't constantly chicken out and they would at least have tried something.

"I don't trust those people." The brunette answered while checking the sauce.

"I know. All of this is way too weird…"

Regina nodded and sank again into her own thoughts.

"We need to talk with _him_."

"No. No way!" Emma turned to face the Mayor.

"What other choice do we have, Sheriff?" A perfectly shaped eyebrow raised in question. "In a matter of magical conflicts, he's the one with more knowledge about it. And there's no way I will involve that _fairy_ in this." She sighed before pointing to the blonde with the knife she was using to cut the meat. "Besides, if they are working with dark magic she won't be useful anyway."

Emma licked her lips and shifted her weight from foot to foot. She took a deep breath and shook her head and blond curls waved in a golden ocean around her face.

"I don't like it."

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not any happier about this than you are."

They locked gazes in silence. Regina was right, of course. And Rumpelstiltskin seemed to be less hostile since their trip to Neverland. The man had killed his own father to protect Henry after all. But still…

Emma took a long sip of the apple cider, enjoying the sweet flavor of the drink on her tongue and the slow burn in her throat. She fixed her gaze on the Mayor's lips.

"How did you get that?"

Regina raised a brow in question.

"How did I get what, Emma?"

"The scar on your lip." The blonde woman tilted her head while the Mayor absently ran the tip of her tongue over the thin mark on her skin.

"My mother." It was the simple answer as Regina turned her back to the Sheriff. Even after all those years, the brunette still couldn't talk too much about herself, about her past. However, now Emma understood that she didn't do it because of distrust anymore. At least not _entirely_ because of it.

The former Queen's reasons were much more deep and complicated. Just like Emma, Regina had endured many awful things in her life. She didn't talk about her past for the same reason why the younger woman wouldn't: the memories were too painful.

The Sheriff curtly nodded, forgetting for a moment that the other woman couldn't seen her. She cleared her throat then turned back to her drink.

"Are we done here? I have some things to do before dinner tonight."

Regina glanced over her shoulder and nodded.

"Don't be late."

"Okay. Do you want me to pick Henry up?"

"That won't be necessary. He's staying at your parents tonight."

Emma gave her a bright smile before she closed the door behind her. The Evil Queen allowing Snow White, of all people, to take care of her son. It was great to see how the things had changed between them. Sure, they still had a long path to walk through, but since nobody had threatened the other's life lately, it was already something to consider.

The Mayor couldn't help the smile that formed shyly on her lips as Emma walked away from her home. It was nice to have the woman around sometimes; even she would never admit it aloud.

Feelings… Regina Mills was never a woman that let herself feel anything but anger, sorrow and power. Not since Daniel nor for anyone aside from Henry. Now, there she was, standing in her kitchen with something tickling inside her and she was just unable to pinpoint what that was. She knew it had been there for a long time now, though. And she knew it was getting bigger each and every time she would spend time in Emma's presence.

That, she thought, was another thing to keep her eye on.

Or maybe it was time for a change. Maybe… Just maybe, she could let herself be happy again.

The thing about hope, though, is that once you lose it, it never gets easy to find it again. Losing love was cruel. After being humiliated by her own mother, her husband, her mentor… All of it made everything even worse. When you lose faith… That's the same as losing yourself.

So now, after all the things she had been through, how could she ever trust anyone?

It is hard to leave your past behind. It is hard to be better when you've seen and lived such misery. She had Henry, though. He was her son. He was the sparkle of happiness in her life. He was what lightened her heart and made it possible for her to change.

She also had Emma.

Regina had changed. She still was trying to change. Every day she fought a war against herself to not let the darkness take over her heart and every night she went to bed worried that she would do something horrible the next day and lose the two people who she cared the most for.

She didn't know what to do.

The mayor looked at the clock on the wall. She should finish preparing the meal and get ready to when her _guests_ came. She would have to think about her feelings another time.

Tonight, though, she was the mayor. She was the Queen.

And she would do whatever it took to protect her town.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, guys! Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy lately, so I couldn't spend much time writing. English is not my first language, so be patient. All mistakes are mine.**

**I hope you like it!**

"That smells good."

Regina lifted an eyebrow, mocking the sheriff despite the pleasant flips she felt in her stomach.

"Of course it does. _I am_ the one whom is cooking it, after all." The brunette chuckled as Emma rolled her eyes. "Could you check the sauce for me, dear?"

Emma placed her wine glass on top of the counter before walking around it. She stopped in front of the stove, right next to the mayor. They were so close that their shoulders brushed lightly as the blonde woman lifted the wooden spoon and dripped a little on the back of her hand.

She moaned loudly as she closed her eyes. "This tastes like heaven! You'd be a great wife."

"I appreciate the comment, Emma, but I asked you to make sure that the sauce wouldn't burn. Now, take your hands out of my food!"

Regina nudged the sheriff's shoulder and playfully pushed her aside. The woman lowered the flame and mixed the sauce. She smelled it then, just like Emma, tasted it. She hummed in appreciation then put a bit of oregano on it.

"Ok. You'd be a terrible wife." Emma rolled her eyes. "But you still are a great cook. What's your secret?"

"It's all in the condiments, dear. Onions, garlic, pepper, pot…" The mayor grinned deviously, which caused the blonde to laugh.

"Oh wow… Did you just make a joke? I didn't know you knew how to do that."

The brunette smirked to her then pursed her lips. She looked at the blonde standing next to her.

"I really don't understand why people relate being a wife to being a good cook."

Emma furrowed her brows in thought. She reached for her glass and took a sip.

"Well… I guess that's because usually is the mom who takes responsibility on preparing the food for the family. And raising the children. And keeping the house clean and the laundry done."

"That's sexist." The brunette pointed out as she moved toward the fridge.

Emma shrugged then stole a tomato piece from the salad bowl.

"You were forced into a marriage in a land ruled mostly by man."

Dark eyes pierced the younger woman with a mortal gaze. "What's your point, Miss Swan?"

The sheriff shifted her weight uncomfortably from foot to foot, as she realized how rude she had sounded.

"I thought… Well… That you would comprehend the social role of the woman in a sexist society based on your experience…"

Regina arched both brows in surprise. "My, my… I didn't know you were capable of sound so intelligent, dear!" She then narrowed her eyes at Emma again and her tone was serious. "And I _do_ know what a wife should represent and how she should behave. That doesn't mean I fully agree with all of it. Must I remember you that _I_ ruled the kingdom alone after Snow's father died?"

"So you are a feminist?" The blonde asked out of curiosity. The mayor chuckled then took a sip from her own glass.

"Not exactly. I don't like either extremes. I think the mother _has_ an important role in a child's life. But also has the father."

The woman thought back to when Henry was growing up and how important David had been to him after he got in puberty. She would never admit it aloud, but she was grateful to have the man in her son's life.

"So why didn't you marry again?"

"Because _I_ don't need a man. And I would never involve myself with someone if I didn't desire to do so. Henry has plenty men around him now to help with that. Also, he grew up just fine without a father."

The answer was dismissive, but Emma could understand what lay behind that. The older woman had endured enough of loveless relationships to be trapped in something like that again. Green eyes stared full of admiration at the woman who had just finished cooking their dinner.

"So… You don't need them for _anything_?"

Despite having her back turned to the sheriff, Regina was more than sure that the woman wore a mischievous smile on her smug face.

"That's right, dear."

The blonde chuckled in response. "You're a badass. That's kinda cool."

"And you are making too much compliments tonight. I won't let you drink anymore."

Emma simply rolled her eyes and took a long sip of her drink, just to fill her glass again. The brunette woman glanced over her shoulder to watch the motion then shook her head as the bell rang.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked.

"When am I not, dear?" She smirked as she took off her apron.

"Good point."

***Once Upon a Fae***

"Wow! This place is _huge_!" Kenzi exclaimed as she looked around the foyer. "Do you clean it all by yourself?"

"Actually, yes. But it almost cleans itself." Regina offered the girl her best polite smile.

The mayor led the group to the dining room and, after everybody accommodated on their seats, she asked Emma to help her with the dishes. Everybody remained in an awkward silence until Kenzi spoke.

"So… This entire town is a Fae place?"

"Well, everybody who lives here is a fairytale character." Ruby explained as she took a bite from her lasagna. Emma had insisted that it was better to have her around, in case the _visitors_ caused any disturbance, so there she was (much to her and Regina's discomfort).

"Man! That's…" Kenzi was amazed. Her features were light as she looked like a child on a playground. "So, who are you?" Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement as she looked at Ruby, who laughed at the childish behavior.

"Little Red Riding Hood."

"And you are a werewolf?" Dyson asked in a skeptical tone.

The woman merely shrugged and sipped her wine. "It's a family thing."

"What about you?" Bo smiled at Emma, causing the blonde to blush.

"I'm not in the books." The sheriff took a sip of her drink then glanced at Regina.

"Oh?" The woman dressed in leather sounded slightly disappointed.

"She's Snow White's daughter." The mayor answered and Emma narrowed her eyes at the her.

"Snow White has a daughter?" Kenzi asked with curiosity. "That's new!"

"Yeah. It was a shock for me too." Emma sighed at the same time Ruby let out a chuckle. Even after all this time, the sheriff still didn't like to talk about how she met her parents and the memories of her childhood still hurt.

Bo could see it on the blonde's features. She recognized the loneliness, the suffering behind that look. They locked gazes and hold the moment between them, oblivious that everybody else at the table were staring at them. It was just when Regina cleared her throat that they snapped out from their moment and looked at her.

"What about you? _Bo?_ Do you have a last name?"

"Dennis." She looked straight at the mayor's eyes and held her gaze.

"What kind of _Fae_ are you?" Regina leaned in, refusing to break the staring contest that settled between her and the stranger. She studied the woman in leather clothes and remembered of her outfits back at the Enchanted Forest with a wicked smile.

"I'm a succubus." Bo answered calmly.

"Really?" Regina asked in genuine surprise. "May I ask you to show me your power?"

Bo immediately backed off and arched both brows. "I'm sorry. What?"

The mayor wiped the corners of her lips.

"I'm sorry if I was rude. I'm just curious about the nature of your powers. You see, back in my land, I've always heard about this fantastic creature that was able to control entire armies without making a single effort. It is fascinating, to me, to finally meet a real succubus."

"What do they do?" Emma cut in.

"I feed of sexual chi." Bo answered, a malicious smile spreading over her face as she stared straight to the blonde woman.

"And…" Regina cut in and caused both women to look at her. "If the stories I've heard are real, you also can influence people. Is that right?"

Bo glanced at Dyson then at Kenzi.

"Yes."

"Please, can you demonstrate?"

The woman took a sip from her drink then nodded.

They stood up as everybody shifted on their seats to look at them. Dyson exchanged a nervous look with Kenzi before they looked at the two women at the head of the table.

Bo touched Regina's hand, their eyes firm on each other's. The former queen felt a brief dizziness that was soon replaced by an intense desire to kiss the other brunette. She wanted to please the woman who touched her hand. She felt like she would do anything to feel the pleasure on her hand spreading all over her body.

That simple touch was enough to make the mayor so wet that she was sure her underwear would have to be replaced immediately after the end of that little show. Bo's dark brown eyes turned into bright blue orbs as Regina tried to fight against her desire, but it was useless. She stared at the other woman's lips and parted her own. A low moan escaped from her as she craved for the succubus kiss.

When their mouths met, Regina groaned in pleasure. It was the most amazing thing she had _ever_ experienced. She felt magic boiling inside her, the heat spreading from her sex and hand to the rest of her body. She felt her walls tightening and the wave of pleasure cursing through her.

Even after Bo broke the kiss, the mayor still felt her lust increasing. She opened her eyes and was in absolute shock to see a dark purple smoke being drained from her open mouth to Bo's, whose eyes were now the same color as wine.

When the stranger stepped back, the former queen felt empty. She wanted more from the other woman. She craved for her lips and her touch more than anything she had ever desired. She was ashamed for almost cumin with just that kiss in front of so many people.

Regina cleared her throat and ran shaking fingers through her short hair.

"Well, thank you. That was indeed very _interesting._"

"Thank _you_." Bo answered with a lazy smile. "I didn't even realize that I was hungry."

Regina frowned at those words, but just nodded.

"If you excuse me, I have to use the restroom."

The mayor left the room without looking at the other people in there and wondered what the hell had just happened.

***Once Upon a Fae***

"So…" Emma started as she handed a plate to Regina. "That was quite a kiss."

"Hm."

The mayor absently put the object in the washing machine before she leaned her back against the counter. She folded her arms over her chest.

"It was nothing special."

"Liar." The blonde chuckled at the sight of the mayor's pinkish cheeks. "Not judging. I just didn't know you were into women." The sheriff shrugged.

When she remembered the events that happened earlier that night, Emma caught herself deep in thought and mixed feelings: the sight of Regina kissing another woman made the blonde both aroused and uncomfortable.

The image of the mayor's tongue caressing Bo's lips crossed the sheriff's mind and she wondered what would be like to have Regina's body flush against her own and those sinful lips against her skin.

As if reading Emma's thoughts, the brunette licked her lips then bit the lower one. The younger woman couldn't help but repeat the motion and step closer to the mayor.

"That woman… We need to be careful while they are around." Regina stated as she looked at the sheriff. "She's powerful. I hate to admit this, but I was barely able to contain myself."

A loud sigh escaped from her as an indication how tired she felt. Take care of Storybrooke had proved to become harder each and every day.

"What do you mean?' Emma frowned at the admission.

"She feeds from sexual chi, as she explained earlier." The mayor paused as she thought about the importance of that knowledge. "She can make someone to feel such desire and lust capable of drive the person crazy. She could make anyone to do _anything_ she wanted them to, just by sexual control."

The sheriff nodded. If _Regina_ felt controlled like that, then Bo could eventually be a problem. A huge, sexy one…

They locked gazes and Emma felt a wave of desire ran through her body. She remembered the kiss yet again and stepped towards the brunette. The taller woman placed both hands on the counter and trapped the older one. She didn't know why, but in that moment all the blonde wanted to do was to taste those provocative red lips.

Regina's heartbeat fasted up in her chest. She held her breathe when she realized how close the other woman was. She wanted to snap at her, to protest, to avoid the woman's advances. However, she also wanted Emma so hard in that moment that she couldn't find a way to stop the blonde.

The sheriff leaned in slowly. Her breathe caressed the mayor's neck. Her lips brushed lightly against the olive skin. Regina shrived and painfully restrained a moan.

"Did you like that?" The husky whisper hit the brunette straight into her core. The older woman shut her eyes closed and gripped the counter.

"Yes." Regina's voice was low, unintentionally provocative. She didn't understand why she acted like that. She fought against the growing desire inside her, but Emma stepped even closer. The blonde brushed her thighs against Regina's and, for a moment, the mayor considered let the Savior move forward. After all, she _had_ been having _dreams _and all kinds of inappropriate thoughts about Emma lately.

She gasped when the tip of the blonde's tongue slowly traveled from her pulse point to her earlobe. The sheriff's hands kindly touched the brunette's arms, her fingertips slowly coming up to the mayor's shoulders.

"And do you like _this_?"

Regina moaned loudly when the blonde nipped her neck and let her arms fall at her sides in redemption.

"Yes." Her sultry tone revealed how hard she found to talk.

"Do you want me to stop?"

The woman sucked hard and smiled when the brunette shifted and exposed more of her neck to the sheriff.

"Why are you doing this, Emma?" She managed to speak.

"I don't know… I've being thinking a lot about you lately, you know?"

"Yes…" It was too hard to keep her mind working when Emma slipped a thigh in between her legs and placed a hand on her hip. The sheriff rubbed a thumb on her stomach over her shirt.

"Tell me what to do." Emma nipped her earlobe and slowly moved her hips forward, pressing herself against Regina.

The mayor put her hands on the blonde's shoulders and gently pushed the woman away.

"I think you should go."

Emma blinked at her, confused by the woman's reaction.

"Why?"

"Just go. Please."

The hurt and rejection were obvious on the Sheriff's features as she nodded. The blonde turned on her heels and walked out of the mansion without another word.

***Once Upon a Fae***

_Idiot! Stupid! Asshole!_

Emma drove back to the loft, grateful that she didn't have to share it with her parents anymore. It would be too much for her to have Snow asking her what was wrong with her that night. Thankfully, it would be only her and the kid.

The sheriff expected to find Henry snorting at the couch when she arrived. However, what she found was _way_ beyond anything she could have imagined.

In fact, her son _was_ on the couch. Without a shirt. With a girl.

"What the fuck?" The blonde woman nearly screamed.

"Ma! What are you doing here?" The teen's cheeks were bright red while he sat up on the couch away from the girl. He looked around to find his shirt.

"It's almost midnight Henry! Where else would I be?" The sheriff tossed the shirt to her son and glared at both teens.

Silence grew around the room for several minutes before Emma pointed to the girl.

"You come with me. And _you_…" She then pointed to Henry and growled her next words. "You go to bed. We'll talk later."

It was weird to see his birthmother acting like that, but the boy didn't protest.

Without saying a thing, Emma drove Ava back to her house. The sheriff avoided causing a scene and made an excuse to save the girl from a lecture from her dad. The girl looked very grateful at her, but the blonde shot her a warning look that meant they would talk another time.

Emma drove around the town for a very long time before she finally headed back home.

She didn't get much sleep that night, though.

She played that evening over and over again in her head.

_What the hell was she thinking? Why Regina acted like that?_

The more she thought about it, more disturbed she became.

There was something very wrong going on in Storybrooke, and she would find out what that was. For the sake of her sanity. And for the sake of her relationship with Regina.


End file.
